The Mount Sinai Primary Care Practice-Based Research Network: Proposal Objectives Mount Sinai has been developing a network of primary care practices serving the East Harlem and Upper Eastside and Upper Westside communities of New York City, consisting of practices operated by the medical center and independent practices affiliated with the institution. The PBRN includes all of those practices and is administered by The Mount Sinai School of Medicine. A small but growing number of these practices participate in research today; the objective of the PBRN has been to increase the numbers of participating sites and to develop the infrastructure to support such a network. The strategy for the grant thus far has been to focus on strengthening the ties with community-based partners and utilizing these sites for the primary care research work described in this proposal. The specific objectives of the PBRN are: 1) Devise a computerized data management and practice evaluation infrastructure that cuts across all primary clinical sites; 2) Specify research of special relevance to minority and/or underserved populations; 3) Devise an implementation plan for the translation of research into practice; and 4) Develop a funding strategy for ongoing support of the MSPBRN.